mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
An NPC describes any sentient character that was not created by a player, regardless of whether a player controls the character. Major Figures * Cuberts * Der Mod * Edward * Krak * Nicodemus Whatley * Patchwork Jack * Purl * Rebecca * Rufus * Bradley Reinhardt * Members of The Echelon: ** Blaise Pascal -- half-elf master of enchanting/artificing ** Benoit Mandelbrock -- elf arcanist ** Madame Madam Curie - human master of restoration ** Alexander Euclid - gnome master of divination ** Gregor Pythagorus - tiefling master of conjuration ** P.T. Newton - dwarf master of cryptozoology ** Archemedes - half-orc master of transmutation Other NPCs * Agatha - Kama's political rival in the senate of Silver's Landing * Caphius - dwarf PDK captain * Captain Patton - giff ship captain of The Soggy Bottom * Chad Warwick - half-dragonborn/half-elf Purple Dragon Knight and 9th in line to the throne of Corvo Bianco * Cho and Goth - necromancer giant brothers (deceased) * Claudette - young green dragonborn, leader of Lamplight * Clinger - giff 1st mate on The Soggy Bottom * Crepe Girl - a tiefling that runs a crepe cart in Corvo Bianco * Dangerboat - aquatic mimic * Dill - baker, owner of Dill's Doughery * Sergeant Detritus - an officer of the Silver's Landing city guard * Edison - beholder (deceased) * Elijah - half-orc librarian (deceased) * Elwood Splitfinger - elven lawyer for Krak. * Erik Zahn - skeletal butler for Cho and Goth (Deceased) * Ernie - acolyte in training at the Corvo Bianco church of the Raven Queen * Fiddlesticks - gnome tavernkeeper of The Ponderous Placeholder * Fuji - Lupin's sister * Gascoinge - human capo of MCD * Glip-Glop - goblin dungeon delver and Krak's #2 * Gregor - dwarven rogue and proprietor of The Traveling Tankard in Minsk. * Grievel - gnome thief for MCD (deceased) * Griffith - elven poison merchant in Sunken Aerie * Igor - gravekeeper in Sunken Aerie * Javert - PDK agent in Silver's Landing * Jolene - dwarven real estate agent in Corvo Bianco * Kama - elven ruler of Silver's Landing * Kenny Loggings and the Accountants * Lupin - halfilng thief for MCD * Matron Narth - lizardfolk shaman of The Nameless (deceased) * The Marx Brothers - duergar brothers in The Underdark * Maynard the Tankard - animated tankard * Mertyl - turtle (deceased) * Nadia Spinebreaker - dwarven paladin and proprietor of the Faerun Metropolis * Nelson - human necrodancer (deceased x2) * Noctus - elf druid (deceased x3) * Nora Pascal - elf, mother of Blaise Pascal * Pickman - Nicodemus's dwarven groundskeeper * Prickle - elf druid of The Silent Rain * Randolph Carter - aquatic elf, Nicodemus's butler * Ralph - Corvo Bianco dockworker (deceased) * Reggie - Rebecca's brother * Ripkin - kenku hitman for MCD * Rocky - goliath library enthusiast * Ruby - goliath owner of the Coalhammer mines * Sarah - human librarian and dealer at Aghanim University * Sister Udna - aquatic elf, head cleric and leader of Black Reef * Spencer Armstrong - human noble of Corvo Bianco (deceased) * Two Flowers - animated armoire * Victoria Zone - PDK agent in Minsk * Yurtle - tortle, head bodyguard for Sister Udna